Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Sanctuary Lost/Chapter One
The Phoenix drops out of warp and approaches the Delta construction facility that the USS Valiant is docked at with the Intrepid, Hammond, and Destiny around the docking berth. On board the USS Valiant Colonel Tyson beams aboard the ship as his new exec is standing there waiting for him. The whistle blows as the Colonel steps on board the ship. Permission to come aboard Commander Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his new first officer. Commander Keller shakes his hand. I'm Commander Jack Keller your new first officer sir I transferred from the Dallas when I heard that the position for first officer on board the Valiant was open Commander Keller says as he looks at Lieutenant Colonel Tyson and his girlfriend Thea. He looks at him. Commander this is my girlfriend Thea Queen Colonel Tyson says as he introduces Thea to Commander Keller. He shakes her hand. Welcome aboard Ms. Queen Commander Keller says as he looks at her. She nods and shakes his hand. I'm happy to be here with my boyfriend Will this is his first command and I want to support him Thea says as she looks at the Commander. He smiles. It's nice of you to do that for him Commander Keller says and then turns to Colonel Tyson. Sir the Admiral, and both General O'Neill and General Carter are waiting for you in the briefing room on deck 15 Commander Keller says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He looks at him and then turns to Thea. Honey why don't you go to our quarters and unpack I'll be there to help when I'm done with the meeting Will says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. All right and honey you're going to do just fine Thea says as she looks at Will. They kissed and Will leaves for the briefing room. In the briefing room Admiral Kira, Generals O'Neill and Carter are in the room with President Kellessar zh'Tarash, and Senator Martin when the doors open and Colonel Tyson walks into the room. Admiral, Generals, Zha President and Senator Martin it's so good to meet you all in person Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Colonel Tyson I've read your file impressive I must say President zh'Tarash says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. Will nods at her. They all sit down as Typhuss gets up from his chair and brings up the tactical map on the screen and begins the briefing. The Wraith have been attacking our ships and starbases for days now, they have been doing hit and run attacks on us we have to launch a attack on them says Typhuss as he looks at them. General Carter looks at the map. There's a world on this map that I've read about in Colonel Sheppard's mission reports stating that the Jumper was forced to land there for repairs and something about a lighting wave that took out Wraith Darts single handedly General Carter says as she looks at the map then at Admiral Kira. The O'Neill chimes in. I read something about that planet General O'Neill says as he looks at the others. Typhuss tells them about the planet. The planet Proculus was attacked by the Wraith and Chaya Sar a Ascended Lantean destroyed the Wraith and she was sentenced to protect the planet Proculus she was only allowed to protect her people on the planet and not allowed to aid other people in the Pegasus galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at them. Senator Martin looks at them. That could help us with our Wraith situation let's authorize a mission Senator Martin says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at the Senator. I will contact Colonel Sheppard and see if we can set this mission up says Typhuss as he looks at Senator Martin. She nods at him. And the Valiant will transport Sheppard and his team Senator Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her and agrees. All right, I'm sure Sheppard, the team and I can get this done says Typhuss as he looks at Senator Martin. President zh'Tarash looks at them. We need to get a win over the Wraith somehow this is a top issue dismissed President zh'Tarash says as she looks at the group. As the people leave Typhuss and Will stay so Typhuss can talk to him about his relationship with Thea. So how is your relationship with Thea going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. We're doing great after Oliver threaten to break my neck if I broke her heart I'm stepping up my game to be the best boyfriend she can have Will says as he looks at Admiral Kira as they walk through the corridor as crewmen are working on the relays and power systems. Typhuss smiles at his nephew and is proud of him for getting to where he is now. I'm glad that you are happy, Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at Admiral Kira. So I'm guessing I'm escorting AR-1 to what was the planet called again? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Proculus, I'm going as well I'm a member of AR-1 says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. We depart for Proculus at 1900 hours Will says as he looks at his Uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at Will. In Will's quarter's Thea is chatting with her brother via communications. Oliver I'm fine I wanna be with Will on this mission Thea says as she looks at the monitor. Thea I'm not saying that you should be there with him it's just that after hearing what's going on with the Wraith attacking Federation outposts and colonies I don't wanna lose you Oliver says on the monitor. She looks at the monitor. I'll be careful all right Oliver and besides it's a new change for me to be away for awhile from the house Thea says as she looks at the monitor. Oliver smiles. Just so you know I still don't like Will but it looks like you're happy with him Speedy Oliver says on the screen. She smiles at him. I am happy I've never been more happier in my life well I better get going we're schedule to depart soon Thea says as she looks at the screen. Oliver smiles at his sister. I love you sis Oliver says on the screen. She snickers a bit. I love you too Oliver bye Thea says as she turns off the monitor. On the bridge of the Valiant Colonel Tyson looks at the crew at their stations as AR-1 arrives on the bridge. Colonel Sheppard welcome aboard Lieutenant Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. They shook hands. It's good to meet you Colonel Tyson this is Doctor McKay, Teyla, and Ronon you already know Admiral Kira Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at his crew. Everyone we're about to embark on a dangerous mission to the Pegasus Galaxy the home of not only the Wraith but every other species in the Pegasus Galaxy, our mission is to head to a very special world that may help in our fight against the Wraith but we've also been ordered to defend the planet as well Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his crew. They all nod at their commanding officer. All right then let's get started he replied, leaning back in his chair. Hail the Delta construction facility. Ensign Devon inputs the commands into the console and then turns to Colonel Tyson. Channel open Devon stated from his forward position at ops, left of the tactical station. This is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson aboard the Valiant he began. We request permission to depart. Permission granted, Colonel. Take her out at your leisure. There was a pause for a moment. I know this might sound odd to you, but…take care of her for us, will you? We’ve grown quite attached to the little hatchling. Tyson smiled in response. Don’t worry…we’ll keep her in one piece, one way or another. I’ll hold you to that, Captain… DCF out. Tyson nodded his promise to them one more time before he focused on leaving. All right, everyone. Let’s get this beast moving. Bridge to engineering, bring main power to full. Aye, sir Lieutenant Gomez replied. Warp reactors Alpha and Beta are online and producing nominal power. Fusion reactors are all functioning properly. We are ready! Colonel Tyson smiled again and ordered, helm, activate thrusters and place them at station keeping. Thrusters online Ensign Hakim reported. A moment later, he confirmed, And are at station keeping. Release docking clamps and umbilical Commander Keller ordered. Umbilical retracting Ensign Devon replied. Docking clamps…released. Let’s take this slowly he said. Aft thrusters ahead sixty KPH. Aye, sir Ensign Hakim replied. With only a moment of hesitation, he finally ordered, engage. With that order, the newest of Starfleet’s magnificent ships began its journey. He watched as the ship slid past the outer doors of the DCF, marveling at just how smoothly the thrusters pushed them. As a pilot himself, he recognized that some ships jutted forward quickly when thrusters were activated. Even though inertial dampers compensated and no one ever felt it, he knew how to recognize it by sight. The Dragon, probably due largely to its great mass, accelerated smoothly. Within moments, the ship found herself in open space, with only the stars between her and her destination. Course laid in for new Midway station Ensign Hakim confidently reported. Very well, Ensign. Let’s give her some breathing room, engage at maximum slipstream velocity!" Colonel Tyson says as he looks over at Ensign Hakim. He nods at the Colonel and pressed the command for the slipstream drive. The slipstream event opens and the Valiant travels through the corridor on course for the intergalactic void.